The present invention relates to mild-to-the-skin salts of anionic tensides of the sulfonate and sulfate type, particularly alkyl sulfates and ethoxylated alkyl sulfates, containing as the ion of opposite charge (cation) a basic protein aminolysate, their preparation and use in mild-to-the-skin dishwashing, washing and cleaning agents, as well as preparations, particularly cosmetics, containing them.
Efforts to protect material containing keratin, such as skin and hair, against the damaging effects of detergents were initiated long ago, but an entirely satisfactory solution has not been found so far. Numerous possibilities for the solution to these problems have been suggested in the meantime, and especially two different approaches to a solution have been intensively for the anionic tensides, the most widely used class of tensides.
The first approach consists of the addition of products that enhance the skin-preserving aspect, to the anionic tensides such as dishwashing, washing and cleaning agents containing alkyl sulfates or alkyl-lower oxyalkylene-ether sulfates in the form of their alkali metal, amine or alkylolamine salts. Protein substances from any source and in all degrees of chemical modification are used most frequently as such products that enhance the skin-preserving aspect.
The second approach to the improvement of the skin-preserving quality of anionic tensides, particularly alkyl sulfates and alkyl-lower oxyalkylene ether sulfates, is the use of other cations instead of sodium. Here, the diethanolamine and triethanolamine salts of the alkyl and alkylether sulfates have been especially successful. These alkylolamine salts are easier on the skin than the corresponding sodium salts.